


Although the Fawn is Blind and Feeble

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood, Children, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Glasses, Next Generation, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Slice of Life, Toddlers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A short drabble about Petra and Ignatz's budding family, and Sothis possibly having their back when it came to their small daughter. Also involves a caring older brother, because why not.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 7





	Although the Fawn is Blind and Feeble

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually good practice for using less 'Said Bookisms', a trope I hope to avoid less. 
> 
> Italics equal that the characters are speaking the language of Brigid. 
> 
> And yeah, also I wanted to write some Petra Ignatz fluff for a while. I hope it isn't too saccharine. This is also one of the first general audience pieces I did.

Although the Fawn is Blind and Feeble

_-_-_-_

Petra fell in love with Ignatz and his glasses after a few exchanges of dialogue. Ignatz fell in love with Petra and her curious nature the minute she asked to try on his glasses. He wasn't like his older brother, who got persnickety when it came to people touching his stuff, so humoring Petra was something he figured wouldn't hurt. 

It was when he saw Petra get down on her knees, and ask "Will you be my King?" did Petra see Ignatz weep for the first time. 

"Oh Petra," Ignatz covered his mouth, nodding, his face reacting to Petra's proposal like a lover returning home from a long gruesome war… A war that they themselves were comrades in arms in. 

"What is wrong? Is being a ruler of Brigid not to your satisfaction?" Petra tilted her head, her lips getting tight as she couldn't quite understand why Ignatz was weeping. 

"N-no, it's quite the opposite… but Petra, I find it better to support the Brigid that you want to build. Ruling it together with you, I have a lot more to learn," Ignatz shook his head, his voice assuring Petra as he embraced her. 

"I am relieved. You have proven to be a worthy husband." 

Petra hugged Ignatz back as she felt herself grow a sigh with relief.

_-_-_-_

A year later, and Petra was carrying a baby on her back as she was beginning her hunt. She tracked a rabbit. The baby was told to hush with each coo and eyes full of wonder. 

The rabbit spotted Petra, but it didn't spot who shot an arrow at it. As the rabbit shrieked, Petra looked to her left to see Ignatz sighing with relief as he approached the now twitching bunny. She noticed how he then approached the rabbit, showing a bit of remorse. 

Petra decided to continue her hunt, relieved that Ignatz was paying his respects before picking the rabbit up and putting it in his backpack. 

The baby then began to groan, its arms stretching to Ignatz. Petra noticed this and then giggled. 

" _ Do not worry, little one. We will meet him again when the sun sets," _ Petra brushed the child on her back as the baby observed its mother's arms and petted it gently. 

_-_-_-_

Another year passed. The child had a sibling, this time, there was talk the baby wasn't going to live. Petra looked over to see Ignatz praying to the goddess, shedding a year as he looked up to the sky. 

_ "Mama," _ the little one, now on his toes, with Petra's magenta hair and his father's doe-like eyes raised his arms to be carried next. 

_ "Listen to me, Patrick. Could you offer your love to your sister? Her spirit wants to leave, but you know Papa wants her to live. He is praying to a spirit that can protect her and ensure her spirit stays. Will you do that for me?" _

The boy nodded. He almost wanted to a pitch a fit but instead he waddled over to his father and soon, he tried to hold his hands together in the same way, only he collapsed on the floor due to still have little experience standing up. 

_-_-_-_

Eight years, passed. Family and friends gathered for a celebration. 

Patrick was baffled by the sight of the peculiar treats sitting on the table. He looked over to his sister who was squinting very much, her small body barely reaching the tabletop. But soon, a girl with bright blonde hair and a cheery expression placed something over her eyes, and for a minute, Patrick can finally see her sister's eyes for the first time. 

"Mama? Papa? What is happening? I do not understand!" 

The little girl got off of the chair feeling the item that was sitting on her nose as she then stopped and looked around. She gasped. 

"Artemis! Can you see what's in that tree?" Her father, Ignatz approached her and pointed at the tree ahead of her. 

"...Bird! I see… Bird!" 

_ "Artemis now has transparent lenses. Now she can hunt with the rest of the family." _

Artemis turned to see the brittle old man sitting at the head of the table. He actually wasn't that brittle. The girl saw what was a strong powerful patriarch sitting on that chair, but she felt herself run closer. 

_ "Grandpa. I can hunt? Is this true?" _ The girl's smile was from watching everyone else begin to smile around her, possibly for the first time for her. 

"Happy Birthday, Artemis! Pretty soon, you'll start getting perfect shots like your Dad!"

She saw another face on the other end of the table, a man with light tan skin like her mother and grandfather, but it was a little more bronze compared to the others. His green eyes were inviting and his smile was the brightest little Artemis has seen. 

"I am enjoying this strange device. I will begin practice soon," Artemis kept touching the lens as she still couldn't believe they even blocked her fingers from touching them. 

"You have Auntie Maya to thank, little Artie!" 

Artemis couldn't find the source to the voice until she saw a hulking mass of muscle with another friendly face to greet her. 

"O-Oh! Thank you, Auntie Maya!" Artemis thanked the mass of muscle instead which made everyone laugh. 

"No, no, I'm Uncle Raphael! Auntie Maya is right here!"

The girl from before then greeted Artemis, "Here I am!" 

"Thank you, Auntie Maya!" Artemis grew flustered, her amber hair bounced as she bowed, her glasses falling off slightly as she was greeted with a gold tint over her nose. 

Patrick grinned. He then held his hands together, beginning to thank the spirit his Father prayed to long ago. 

_ "Dear Goddess,  _

_ Ensure my sister stays safe. Although she is blind and feeble, let your guidance protect her in her future endeavors. Let years of us staying together be long and fruitful. Ensure she finds many things in her hunts to come, be it food, friends, and hopefully joy as well. Help her stay happy and make those around her happy as well. May she never suffer like my parents did to keep her alive. Please protect her, Goddess.  _

_ Amen." _

_-_-_-_-_ 


End file.
